Finn Basso
Finn Basso is a second gen character. His faceclaim is Ben Barnes. Biography Personal information Finn Basso was born in Los Angeles, California. He is the only son of Casey and Tierney Basso, and their only child. During the second gen time period, Finn is one of four who runs the Warehouse Shelter for Teens and Children in Los Angeles, alongside Eldrian Divata, Kat Frey and Tessa Cannon. He is Caucasian. He has the ability of invisibility. Losing his parents and his memory When Finn was five years old, his parents were murdered by AGP operatives for their association with Decode, and he was taken and presumed dead as well. While in their custody, Erick Christensen gave him the ability of invisibility, and he was brainwashed and given modified memories. They left him on the street, where he was found by Darren Matheson and brought to the Warehouse Shelter. His modified memories led him to believe that he had been born with the ability of invisibility, and used it to hide during his parents' murder before running away. While at the Warehouse Shelter, he met Tessa Cannon and the two quickly became best friends. They helped each other learn how to control their abilities. After Erick Christensen's death, the AGP lost track of Finn, who still had no memory of them. Taking over the Warehouse and disappearing Several years after their first meeting, Finn and Tessa met Eldrian Divata and Kat Frey when they arrived at the Warehouse Shelter, and the four of them became an inseparable group. The management of the Warehouse Shelter shifted to them, and they took it upon themselves to watch over the community of street kids in the city of Los Angeles. During this time, he and Tessa began a romantic relationship. About a year after taking over the management of the Warehouse, Finn began to have strange dreams of his past, and memories that he couldn't fully remember. He didn't know what to make of them, and didn't think it was anything more than just possible stress. But when members of the AGP task force found possible evidence of the AGP having kidnapped Finn, he was taken by them once again. He had his memory restored, and he disappeared for six months. While in their custody, he was forced to train and learn to become a weapon, like Darren Matheson and others before him. The AGP then planned a small attack that occurred at the Warehouse. The attack wasn't specifically aimed at the Warehouse, but it occurred there because they were targeting Booker Scotti and Eldrian Divata, who Booker had become a mentor to at that point in time. During the attack, Tessa, with some assistance from Eldrian and Kat, were able to get through the mind manipulation done to Finn and rescue him. With the help of the rest of the AGP task force, they were able to protect the Warehouse residents, and make sure Finn stayed home. The AGP attack on the Warehouse and the city Five months after Finn's return, things seemed to be getting back to normal. But tragedy struck his community and close friends when AGP operatives kidnapped Kat Frey and Eldrian's pregnant wife, Evangeline, and they were believed to have been killed. Finn struggled in vain to help his best friend with his loss, but couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened. Two weeks later, the AGP planted a civilian into the Warehouse Shelter that they had kidnapped and experimented on to turn them into a human bomb. The civilian was a former resident of the Warehouse, Vanessa Griffiths. Finn witnessed the AGP operative responsible for leaving Vanessa there and tried to pursue him, but had to let him go when he saw Vanessa and the state she was in. Vanessa frantically told him what had happened, and that he needed to evacuate the shelter. She also told him that there were two others like her in the city, and that Kat and Evangeline were still alive and in AGP custody. Finn hesitantly left Vanessa and pulled the fire alarm to start the evacuation. Only moments later, the first explosion went off in the city, and it made the evacuation of the Warehouse speed up. Eldrian stayed behind to find Finn, who was still making sure that everyone got out. Eldrian was about to leave with Finn when he heard Vanessa scream out in pain. Finn tried to pull him back, but Eldrian couldn't leave knowing someone was still there, and their arguing led them to be trapped inside when the explosion almost destroyed the building. Due to his own abilities, Eldrian was relatively unscathed, but Finn was badly injured. Eldrian just barely managed to get Finn outside just as emergency services arrived on the scene. Fortunately, no one else was in the building during the explosion. Finn was immediately taken to the hospital, where his life hang in the balance for hours as he went in for surgery. But they managed to save and stabilize him, and eventually he made a full recovery. Relationships * Casey Basso - Father † * Eldrian Divata - Best friend * Kat Frey - Best friend * Tessa Cannon - Girlfriend * Tierney Basso - Mother † Category:Second Gen Category:Warehouse Shelter Category:AGP